1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which can contribute to improvement of picture quality and visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for flat panel displays, such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”), a plasma-addressed liquid crystal (“PALC”) display, an LCD, or an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display, has exponentially increased because commercially available cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices do not meet the demand for thin, large-scale display devices. Since flat panel display devices can provide high picture quality, are lightweight, and thin, flat panel display devices have been widely used in various electronic devices.
LCDs are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. LCD displays include two display panels with field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode mounted thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. LCDs display images by applying a voltage to the electrodes so as to realign liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
In order to improve contrast ratio and viewing angle, which affects the display quality of LCDs, patterned vertically aligned (“PVA”) or in-plane switching (“IPS”) LCDs have been developed. Also, various methods of controlling an LCD, for example where each pixel is divided into a plurality of domains and is controlled in units of the domains, have been suggested. Thus, it would be desirable to have an improved method to effectively apply a voltage to a plurality of domains of each pixel in a display, and thus improve the display quality and the viewing angle of an LCD.